The present invention relates to an apparatus for reducing an electronic wave by using the electronic wave as an energy source, and in particular to an improved apparatus for reducing an electronic wave which can efficiently consume the electronic wave by removing the electronic wave by screening and rectifying the electronic wave, and using the electronic wave as an energy source of a circuit.
As a conventional apparatus for reducing an electronic wave, a filter or screening material has been used for a portable product which cannot be grounded, and an apparatus for reducing an electronic wave by grounding has been used for a product installed on a table or bottom. A general apparatus for screening an electronic wave has been disclosed in Patent Publication No. 2001-0069861, which will now be explained with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 1 is a plan view illustrating the conventional apparatus for screening the electronic wave for a cellular phone. The apparatus includes an LED 3 positioned at the center portion of an elliptical substrate 2, for emitting light due to external energy such as the electronic wave; copper wires 4 and 4-1 connected to the LED 3 and positioned at tile right and left sides thereof, for inducing and attenuating the electronic wave; and a thin copper plate connected to the end portion of the copper wire 4-1, externally protruded and easily bent by fingers. Here, the copper wires 4 and 4-1 are formed on the identical space with a wide surface area, for absorbing relatively much electronic wave.
In more detail, FIG. 2 is a schematic view illustrating an internal structure of the apparatus for screening the electronic wave for the cellular phone. An adhesion layer 6 is formed below the substrate 2, and a copper wire protection layer 8 is formed at the outer portion of the substrate 2. That is, the LED 3 and the copper wires 4 and 4-1 are surrounded by the copper wire protection layer 8 to be protected from an external impact or contact. The screening apparatus 1 can be adhered to an electronic wave generating area by the adhesion layer 6. In addition, the adhesion layer 6 is composed of an adhesive material which has a sufficient adhesive strength not to be easily separated due to an external force and which can be taken off and re-adhered.
However, the conventional apparatus for screening the electronic wave has a disadvantage in that special measures are required for all components or circuits generating the electronic wave in an apparatus using measure components including a filter. A method for reducing the electronic wave by grounding is excessively dependent upon design of the PCB to the extent that to use a capacitor is determined according to stability or width of the grounding. As a result, general users who do not have many design experiences or know well of the electronic wave succeed in finding causes and solutions after many trials and errors.
In addition, a number of components and spaces cause many expenses and reduce a component mounting area.
The conventional apparatus for screening the electronic wave by using the screening material spreads or paints the screening material on an electronic wave generating area of an electronic product by blasting. However, when various cables or metal components contact the surface of the screening material, the screening material is operated as an antenna for re-radiating the electronic wave (second radiation) or reducing resistance to the electronic wave.
Moreover, the conventional apparatus for screening the electronic wave is used for a portable product such as the cellular phone, PDA or MP3 player. When such a portable product is impacted or re-assembled for repairs, the screening function may be removed or deteriorated.
The conventional apparatus for screening the electronic wave directly consumes the electronic wave generally generated in the electric product by using a hand-operated component. Thus, the hand-operated component must be connected to all components or signal lines. To remove the electronic wave by the grounding or screening material reduces reproducibility. Accordingly, when the portable product has vibration or is carried by the user, its performance is reduced.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for reducing an electronic wave which can remove radiation causes of the electronic wave in a movement path, which can be applied to a small-sized portable product or a special area generating a high electronic wave, which can simplify the whole structure, and which can make a user not to care for all signal lines, by using the electronic wave obtained by partially or wholly screening an electronic system as an energy source, and consuming the electronic wave generated in a circuit in the most adjacent area.
To achieve the above object, there is provided an apparatus for reducing an electronic wave by using the electronic wave as an energy source, including: a screening unit for screening the electronic wave; a rectifying unit for converting a ripple of the electronic wave screened by the screening unit into a direct current; and a consuming unit for converting the direct current electric energy rectified by the rectifying unit into a heat or kinetic energy, and consuming the heat or kinetic energy, a plurality of conductive materials having different conductivity, such as gold or gold-plated plates, silver or silver-plated plates, lead or lead-plated plates, and aluminum or aluminum-plated plates being connected in parallel to compose the screening unit.